Szentföld
by pirates4ever
Summary: De azért - mondta magában - bár durva lábú gazemberek ellenségeink Cumberlandben, itt Palesztinában az ember csaknem testvéreinek tekinti őket. /Walter Scott, A Talizmán/ Az idézet (melyben egy angol nemes fejti ki véleményét a skótokról), s a könyv némely eseménye előhozott bennem egy képet, mely köré történetet kerítettem. Bizonytalan időre befejezettnek nyilvánítom.
1. Chapter 1

Békés évek köszöntöttek reánk.. Mármint viszonylag békésnek nevezhetők. Az angolok – egy-két kisebb és felesleges támadását leszámítva – Nem zargatták a határaimat. Ám ez iránt érzett első boldogságom hamar elszállt. Gyanakvó - s olykor igen jó megérzéssel bíró – emberként – ha szabad ezt a szót használnom -, cselt gyanítottam. Richard király sok jó lovagot fegyverkezésre szólított fel Angol Földön, melyekből olyan sereget kezdett felállítani, amilyet azelőtt még soha nem láttam, s titkos levelezéseket folytatott külhoni, egészen pontosan európai hatalmasokkal, többek között a francia Fülöppel. Mikor megvallottam Vilmosnak – jó uralkodómnak – aggodalmamat, késedelem nélkül őrjáratot küldött ki a vezetésem alatt. Az angolok, a gyávák, a hatalomvágyó gőgösek nem jöttek. Mi több, csak annyian maradtak a határon, hogy épp csak védeni tudták volna egy esetleges támadás esetén.

Teltek a napok, hetekké nőttek, majd hónapokká. Nyugtalanságom hol erősödött, mint a vihar előtti csendben, hol szinte semmivé foszlott. A birtokom, mint egy falatnyi Tündérország, úgy működött a maga rendjén. Egy kényelmetlen levél, egy panasz nem érkezett, noha rajtam kívül a skót lordok, lovagok mocorogtak. Volt amelyik eltűnt, és senki nem kereste, mintha jó dolgát végezni ment volna. De mit? Belesajdult a szívem valahányszor árulást sejtettem. Az én népem nem gyáva, meghunyászkodóként volt nevelve!

Végül már egy egész év eltelt összecsapások nélkül. A "bátor", a "hatalmas", a harcias – ez nem tagadhatom, így volt – a nyughatatlan „oroszlán szív" megpihenni látszott… Szerettem volna ezt hinni, ám ekkor érkezett a határra Sir Kenneth.

- Üdvözöllek, barátom! – köszöntöttem.

- Lord Kirkland – hajolt meg illendően, s én leintettem. Szívesebben hagytam az angolokra a hajlongást, míg saját népemmel szemben mellőztem a formalitásokat.

- Mi szél hozott?

- Keresztes hadjáratra indulok. Így is már három hónapot késtem, a hadak már Jeruzsálem alatt lehetnek.

- Hogyan? – döbbentem meg – Miért nem tudtam én erről? – pedig igencsak magyarázatul szolgált volna a felszívódó lovagjaimra. Ím itt is egy, ki a semmiért a halálba indul.

- Hiszen minden fegyverforgatót harcra szólított fel a Szent Atya.

- És Vilmos? – kérdeztem aggódva. Hogy képzelhette, hogy nélkülem megy csatába a Szentföldön?! S mit gondolt, nem fogok dühöngeni, miután egy szót nem szólt, s egy sort nem írt erről?!

- Ő uram, tudtommal, itthon maradt.

- Hát akkor te, Sir Kenneth, hová mész? Mely király vagy herceg parancsnoksága alá?

Nem szólt. Nagyon hosszú ideig csak a földet bámulta, s bennem szörnyű bajsejtelem támadt.

- A hadakat Richárd király vezeti. – bökte ki végül sajnálkozó pillantással, de egyenesen állva, magabiztos hangon. Ő így látta jónak.

- Nem! – kiáltottam fel. – Hogy lehet?

Az angol egykor volt leopárd, majd oroszlán küldi… Nem is! Egyszerűen pocsékolja az áldott és drága, értékes skót vért egy lehetetlen célért!

- Minden… vagyis a legtöbb skót őhozzá csatlakozik, uram. Könnyű érteni a szavát, s a szóbeszédek szerint ott nem nézi a nemzettséget, csak a vitézséget, s a keresztet. (Hát nekem lett volna mit mondanom a keresztről, meg a szent atyáról… Mégsem vehettem el az embereim hitét…)

- Menj, Sir Kenneth! Harcolj a hitedért, ha annyira fontos a lelkednek. – beszéltem így hosszas, dühöt csitító hallgatás után – De ne a szász-normann kutyáér!

- Soha, uram! Ámbár megjegyezném, elvakít téged a gyűlölet. Richárd király, igen, támadja – támadta határainkat, de vitéz, és Istenhez hű lovag. – ezeket a súlyos szavakat rám hagyván útjára indult újra, immáron angol földön.

Dühömmel nem tudtam mit kezdeni. Rosszabb volt még az eddigi egy éves bizonytalanságnál is, s ezt szerencsétlen katonáim érezték meg. Tudatában voltam ennek, s néhány nap után lázasan törni kezdtem a fejemet, mivel vezethetném le ezt. Valakinek lakolnia kellett ezért. (Hogy miért is, nem volt tiszta számomra) Királyom – ki szinte elárult a hadjárat eltitkolásával – védett volt velem szemben. Nem találtam helyet a bosszúnak, noha jogos ok alkalmasint elég adódott volna. Hát olyasvalakit céloztam meg, akivel megtehettem, s aki – ha nem is ezért, bár mindennek ő az oka – megérdemli.

_Kedves kisöcsém!_

_Sajnálattal vettem tudomásul, hogy köztünk megromlott a kapcsolat olyan nagyon, hogy már arra sem találsz méltónak, hogy írj nekem, ki oly' nagyon hiányol. _(Igaz volt, egy kiadós verésre már régen megérett az idő) _Elvártam volna, hogy értesíts gyalázatos uralkodód által vezetett szent háborúról, hogy ne kelljen távol tartanom katonáimat fölöslegesen otthonaiktól, szeretett családjuktól. Ám most, hogy tudom, erőitek nagy része a forró sivatagokba száműzetett, elárulhatom, a helyőrségednek, kiket szerencsétleneket hátrahagytál, hírhamvát sem fogod megtalálni, s a közeli falvak készleteit is skót lakomák asztalain fogod megtalálni._

_Üdvözöl szerető bátyád!_

A levelet egy futárral vitettem el. Utasításom szerint meg kellett várnia a választ, s azt visszahoznia. Addig természetesen eszemben sem volt háborút indítani, bár Richárd és a nagy seregek távollétében minden bizonnyal jövedelmezővé válhatott volna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Üdvözletemet küldöm! Régen írtam már, s most jólesett újra a billentyűt piszkítani. **

**Tudom, hogy ez az első részhez kellett volna írnom, csak hát kijöttem a gyakorlatból, s elfelejtettem, a javítás pedig bonyolultabb lett volna, mint megírni a következő fejezetet.**

**Nos Scotty továbbra is a levél ügyében jár el...**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

Eltelt egy hét, kettő, majd három. Eltelt egy hónap, kettő, majd a harmadik közepén visszatért a futár egy levéllel a kezében. Meglehetősen ismerős íráskép, ismerős szöveg tündöklött rajta. Kétségbeesett volt, nem merte nekem átnyújtani.

- Uram, az angol, kihez küldött, nem volt Londonban, mi több, nincs Angliában sem. – jelentette – Más kezébe nem mertem átadni a levelet, így visszahoztam. Nem voltak hajlandóak tudomásomra hozni, hol tartózkodik az illető. – Hagytam, had mondja végig, de belül majd szétfeszített a méreg. Nem ellene, ő megtette, amit tudott, s ennek komoly, maradandó jelei is voltak. Skót, ki Angliában járt, rendszerint ilyen állapotban tért vissza, nyúzottan, tele fájdalmas sebekkel. Már ha visszatért élve…

- Azt mondod, nincs Angliában…

- János herceg ezt állította.

- Hát fogadott téged egy ilyen méltóság? – csodálkoztam. Tudtam Jánosról, hogy gőgös ember, holmi skótok nem fogad, még engem is csak hosszas várakoztatás után hajlandó meghallgatni, hogy ugyan mivel is akarom én zargatni Őfelsége, Richárd király, az ő Kedves bátyjának személyét.

- Igen, uram, a levél címzettjének említésekor azonnal beengedtek.

- Értem. Köszönöm fáradozásodat! Menj és pihend ki magad!

- Köszönöm, uram!

Feje tetejére állt a világ egy ember miatt, aki egy díszes trónon ült valahol Róma közepén. Az angol király őrizetlenül hagyott országát a skót nem támadja, a nyugalmam helyét lassan az unalom nyomasztó érzése veszi át, s még a mindig mindenben ludas öcsémen sem tölthetem ki mérgemet. Hamar – talán túlságosan is – elhatározásra jutottam. A helyőrséget az egyik McRaere hagyva hazavágtattam a kis birtokomra. Ott felöltöttem szép páncélruhámat, míg a lovamat megkíméltem ettől, ám nem az élelem és víz súlyától. Így indultam útnak Londonba.

Egyszer aztán az éjjel egy északi tartomány, Notthingamben ért. Ezen a ködös éjjelen az erdőben pihentem meg. Körülöttem csönd honolt, a csapást messze elkerültem, így nem volt mitől félnem. Mikor álomra hajtottam a fejem, már régen korom sötétté vált körülöttem minden, a nyirkos levegő csípte az arcomat, a páncél pedig szinte rám fagyott. Mégsem gyújtottam tüzet, az túl veszélyes lett volna.

Álmom nem volt túl mély, mivel – mint már mondottam volt – a hideg miatt szakadatlanul dideregtem, ami időről időre felriasztott. A legkülönösebb mégis az volt, hogy a zavaros álom, mely nem hagyott nyugodni, mindig ugyanott folytatódott, ahol abbahagytam.

_Ott álltam János herceggel szemben, illetve én felé fordulva, ő udvariatlanul a hátát mutatva nekem, s beszéltem._

_- Gyáva, miért nem foglalod el a trónt? – kérdeztem._

_- Mit ér az neked, barbár?_

_- Inkább, te, mint Richárd. Nem vagy ellenfél._

_- Mert az oroszlánszívű az? – kérdezte gunyorosan s vigyorogva, noha épp az imént sértegettem. _

_- hogy lenne, ha itt sincs. Azok ellen megy értelmetlen csaták hadát vívni, kiket nem segít Isten, ugyanis velem nem bír._

_Akkor János herceg felnevetett, s lassan felém fordult. Arca helyén egy oroszlánfej vicsorgott rám, s kacaja bőgéssé vált._

_- Ki mert gyávának titulálni minket**[**_**_1]_**_, Anglia legnagyobb uralkodóját? – dühös ábrázatáról a szőr lassan lehullott, sörénye vad hajkoronává szelídült. Richard király állt ott._

_- Ki vagy te…__**skót**__? – kérdezte, s megszólításomat úgy mondta, mintha a világ legnagyobb sértését vágta volna hozzám._

_- Scott Kirkland. – válaszoltam rendületlenül._

_- Scott… KIRKLAND?! – nevetett fel harsányan – Igaz ez?_

_- Igaz, jó királyom. – érkezett a válasz a hátam mögül. Arthur állt ott talpig páncélban, s fölém magasodott. Még a válláig is alig értem. Egyedül az arca maradt gyermeki, talán mert nem tudtam őt idősebbként elképzelni._

_- A bátyád hát, Skócia, lázadni mer királya ellen?! – ordította berepesztve a dobhártyámat._

_- Még hogy a királyom! – vetettem le jó modoromat, s egy kezembe eső tárgyat, egy kulcsot dobtam feléje – Soha nem volt, soha nem is lesz! – ordítottam ilyen gyalázatos gondolat hallatán._

_- Királyom, - kezdte kérlelve Arthur – megbomlott az elméje… az is oly' törékeny, mint a teste…_

_A sértésért meg kellett fizetnie. Tényleg sok mindent mondhatott rám, ami nem volt egy pozitív vonásom, de hogy csenevész testalkattal, s gyenge mentális jelenléttel bírtam volna valaha is egyszerű rágalom. Kardomért nyúltam, hogy belemárthassam a nagyot nőtt, de még mindig gyermek öcsémbe. De nem találtam ott mást, csak egy kopott nadrág, gyenge bőr szíjból készített övét. A kezemen egyszeriben láncok csüngtek, amik egyre nehezebbé váltak, s lassan lehúztak a földre. Végignéztem magamon. Minden nemesi jelvényemtől, a címeremtől, fegyvereimtől, ruházatomtól megfosztottan hevertem a hideg kőpadlón. Arthur lassan elindult felém súlyos léptekkel, melyektől remegett alattam a föld. Fél kézzel felkapott, s maga elé emelt._

_- Remélem egyszer újra láthatom az értelmet a szemedben, ha oly' vadul is, mint amilyen néhány évvel ezelőtt ragyogott. Addig is, ég veled… - mondta, s betaszított egy sötét lyukba, ahol lassan a fénypont is eltűnt. _

Végre valahára mély álomba szenderültem. Mindvégig jól tudtam, hogy ez csak álom lehet, mégsem tudtam tenni ellene, pedig megtanultam. Megtanultam, hogy ha az ember tisztában van azzal, hogy álmodik, irányíthatja azt, most azonban képtelen voltam rá.

* * *

[1]Királyi többes


	3. Chapter 3

**S ím, itt a következő fejezet, ne utáljatok nagyon miatta! Mindössze arról van szó, hogy skót szemszögből nézve mutattam be a dolgokat.**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

Hirtelen hideg vizet zúdított rám az ég, melyre felriadtam. Ott feküdtem a sötét erdőben bőrig ázva, reszketve a hidegtől és az álom hatásától. Örültem, hogy senki nem látta gyengeségem. Néhány pillanatig valóban az őrület határmezsgyéjén mozogtam, mielőtt sikerült némi nyugalmat erőltetnem magamra.

- Robin, - suttogta egy különös hang - …felkelt.

Mint a rugó úgy pattantam fel, s olyan éberen, mint aki egy liter élénkítő teát megivott. Épp csak talpra álltam pár másodpercre, elsötétült a világ.

Ébredésemkor ezúttal már száraz voltam. A ruha rajtam idegen, durva anyag volt, kezemet pedig összekötötték. Néhány pillanatig még remélni mertem, hogy ez csak az álom folytatása, de egy hang teljesen visszarázott a valóságba.

- Ki vagy? – jött a kérdés egy idegen ifjútól. Szép termetű szőkeség lett volna, ha kicsit többet adott volna a higiéniára. Úgy bűzlött, mint aki előző év karácsonyakor mosdott volna utoljára.

- S te ki vagy? – kérdeztem vissza.

- Robin of Locksley.

- Nem… oh, de igen. – jutott eszembe néhány hallott mende-monda – Robin Hood. János herceg ördöge, örömmel tájékoztatlak, hogy velem nincs dolgod, ugyanis skót vagyok.

- Tudom. Ilyen förtelmes kockákat is csak ti vagytok képesek hordani. Ha nem tévedek egy magas rangú nemest tisztelhetek benned. Neved? - Ha tudatában volt rangomnak, vajon hogy merészelt ilyen hangnemet megütni velem szemben.

- Scott Kirkland. – válaszoltam. Ha már hallotta Arthur nevét, s arról is van simerete ki vagyis inkább mi ő, reméltem, a büszkén viselt, s gyűlölködve megosztott Kirkland név a hasznomra lesz.

- Van közöd egy Arthur nevű fiúhoz? – helyben voltunk.

- Van. Drága kisöcsémet igyekszem fellelni.

- Csak nem János herceg parancsára? – fintorgott undorodva. Hát még én, amint kiejtette a szavakat a száján.

- Aljas rágalom, te gyáva bujdosó! Még hogy egy angol parancsolhasson nekem?! Próbálja csak meg!

- Tehát nem viseltetsz jó szívvel az angolok iránt, talán még akkor sem, ha édestestvéredről van is szó… - Jól kiforgatta a szavaimat, mit ne mondjak, de ami igaz, az igaz. – Arthur jó barátom, s nem véletlen, hogy nincs itt. –folytatta, mielőtt megfelelő magyarázattal előállhattam volna.

- Tudhatnád, hogy nem miattam ment el, senki sem szólhatott neki, hogy érkezem.

- Ne légy magadról ekkora véleménnyel! – nevetett – János herceg személye sokkal nagyobb veszélyt rejt.

Legszívesebben eltéptem volna a köteleket – merthogy fizikailag képes lettem volna rá -, hogy aztán markomban lehelje ki a lelkét a nyomorult angol, ám ráébredtem valami fontosra: Arthur nélkül János nem uralkodhat Anglia felett, s így hát hol máshol lenne nagyobb biztonságban, mint a legnagyobb veszedelmek között, az Oroszlán oldalán?

- A Szentföld… - böktem ki gondolataimba mélyedve – Arthur a Szentföldre ment.

Válasz nem érkezett, és ez tökéletes válasznak bizonyult számomra. Nem láttam már más okot, ami maradásra bírt volna, hát feszíteni kezdtem a kötelet, melyek recsegve – ropogva foszlányokra szakadt.

- Ne mozdulj! – kezdte volna Hood, de kezem a torkára szorult. Az íját kicsavartam a kezéből, szegényke végzetes törést is szenvedett, így már nem vehette hasznát. Mivel volt még ott rajta kívül néhány furcsa szerzet, nem totojázhattam, s néhány másodpercen belül úgy falhoz csapta, hogy ott maradt. Két társa, az egyik úgy hiszem nőnemű lehetett, de a másikkal volt könnyebb elbánni, ám annak szakálla volt, szóval „férfi" kellett, hogy legyen, úgy végezték, mint hős, nagy, bujdosó vezérük. A harmadik azonban a földre kényszerített engem. Egyetlen csapása eltörte az állkapcsom és az orrom. Had mondjam el, hatalmas ökle volt… Míg erőt próbáltam venni magamon, felkapott, és a földhöz vágott. Recsegett bele minden tagom, legfőképpen a bordáim. Attól félve, hogy ez megismétlődik, minden fájdalmam ellenére azonnal felugrottam, s elkerültem a hatalmas kezeit.

- Átkozott északi barbár! Miért nem tudsz szépen kipusztulni? Szegény fiú életét keseríted – szidott mély dörmögésre erősen hasonlító hangján.

Nem hagyott ám elmenni ezzel a kis feddéssel a szívemben, mely oly' "nagy sebet" hagyott bennem. Még hosszú ideig dulakodtunk, s szerintem több törött csontom volt a végére, mint ép. Akkor is csak a jó szerencse szegődött mellém, mikor figyelme olyannyira felém - a földön nyöszörgőre – irányult, hogy nagy lendülettel, s minden súlyával lefejelt egy kissé alacsonyabban elhelyezkedő sherwoodi ágat. Kiterült, mint medveprém a kandalló előtt.

Felöltve páncélomat elindultam hát én is "harcolni a hitemért".

Út közben igen hamar körvonalazódni kezdett bennem egy terv. El kell lopnom Arthur szőrös király mellől, hazahozni, hogy Vilmos szépen felajánlja Jancsi hercegecskének, persze csak úgy, mint hűbéresének, és akkor Anglia minden terve dugába dől, hogy Ő hódítson meg ENGEM. Komolyan, mintha lett volna rá bármi esélye!

* * *

**Még egyszer: Robin bácsit én is nagyon szeretem, csak hát Scotty - állama annak, kit Richárd uraság oly nagyon megkaparintani igyekezett néhanapján - részéről érthető, ha nem szívleli az angol király pártfogóit.**

**U.i.: következő részben már nem csak drága, kedvenc skót barátomat fogom szerepeltetni**


	4. Chapter 4

**Walter Scottnak, kitől ez a kis fic is eredeztethető, megvolt az a jó szokása, hogy igen nemzetközi témákban írt, s minden nemzet közt talált kapcsolatot. Ezt több művében is tapasztaltam már (különösen a Quentin Durward című regényét szeretem), s jómagam is igyekszem követni példáját. Ahogy ő minden művében ad néhány oldalt a magyar nemzetnek, én is kötelességemnek éreztem, hogy ezt megtegyem.**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

Forró nap kezdődött Palesztinában, mikor elértem a keresztény tábort. A legszélén – merthogy nem lehet egyszeribe valaminek a közepén lenni -, ahol elhaladtam, valami különös népség lakott többé-kevésbé kör alakú, fehér sátrakban. Az egyiket éppen akkor állították föl. Láttam, ahogy az egészet egyetlen – ismételten leírom hangsúlyozván, vagy hangsúlyozom leírván: EGYETLEN – lóról. Néhány nagy, bajuszos, a legtöbb európaihoz képest furcsán öltözködő – bár nekem ez kifejezetten tetszett – s hadaró ember volt nagyban elfoglalva ezzel. Rám sem hederítettek, pedig egyik-másik felé még biccentettem is köszönés képpen. Bezzeg a német! Udvariasan odasomfordált egy fiatal, arcszőrzetének híján lévő, hosszú hajú, még lány-arcú fiúhoz, akivel egyből heves szóváltásba kezdtek. Talán jobb is volt, hogy én nem merészeltem jobban megzavarni eme népséget. Beszéltem valamicskét németül, így szavaikból kivettem, hogy egy talpalatnyi földön civakodott a különös szerzet, s az egyik német tartomány, Ausztria hős lovagja. Utóbb említett bőszen korholta a másikat, mert egyik fent leírt különös sátor Ausztria számára kijelölt területeket foglalt el, míg a meglehetősen megnyerő küllemű egyén fejét rázva kifejezte érdektelenségét a téma iránt.

- Elisabeth! – kiáltotta az osztrák nagyot toppantva. Szétnéztem, hogy ugyan ki lehet az a szép hölgy, aki így el tudta terelni a figyelmét, mikor láthatóan súlyosan megsértették főúri tekintélyét.

- Erzsébet! – ordította eme különös szót a másik, s én még mindig a _ladyt vagy ladyket_ kerestem. – És takarodsz! – mutatott abba az irányba, amerre az osztrák tábor lobogós sátrai látszottak. Végleg elvesztettem a fonalat. Ha az imént egy nőhöz szóltak, most miért térnek vissza vitájukra. Mellékesen hol a nő?

- Ugyan, szép és hős lovag… - hízelgett az osztrák – Eli… Erzsébet, ne akarj veszekedést! – Azt hiszem, itt kezdtem megérteni, miért olyan szép, lány-arcú fiú ez a különös szerzet. Igen távolról érkezett keresztény nép lehet, ahol még nők is lovagnak állhatnak.

- Elférsz anélkül a kicsi rész nélkül is! – toppantott dühödten a leány-lovag.

- Mégiscsak be kellene tartani a… - próbálkozott higgadtan az osztrák.

- Azt mondtam, elférsz! – A kisasszony, bizonyosságként leány-léte felöl, ágyékon rúgta az osztrák ficsúrt, aki bár azonnal gyáván meghunyászkodott, még egy nagyot csattanó pofont is zsebre tehetett. – Így ellenkezz velem a határaimon is!

„_Ohó!"_gondoltam. _„Nem csoda, hogy idegen füleimet így magukra vonzották német szavaikkal ilyen érdektelennek tűnő egyének. Hiszen ezek is testvéreim – fogjuk rá – hisz' országok! Ausztria és…" _Itt elakadtam. Ki a fene lehet az a másik német nemzet, aki ennyire elüt a többitől, noha a nyelvet hibátlanul beszéli, s ily' erős. Ausztria szomszédja… Cseh? No, igen, ők is tudnak valamit, de láttam cseheket, és ha nem beszélnék a németnél is undormányosabb szláv nyelvet, németnek nézném őket. Ám, amit a lány beszélt, egészen szép volt.

Nem számított. Ország, s ezt tudtam, s ha ily' erős, tanácsosabb vele jóban lenni. Így hát úgy határoztam, bemutatkozom neki.

- Miss Elisabeth! – siettem utána, s az én hosszú lépteimmel hamar be is értem. Nem hallott, hát megpróbáltam németül.

- Frau Elisabeth, kérem! – Szinte egy féllépésnyire voltam tőle. Elővigyázatlanságom jutalma egy éppoly fájdalmas, ha nem fájdalmasabb arconütés lett, mint amilyet az osztrák kapott egy perccel azelőtt. Mindenesetre nekem ez fájt jobban, nem az, amit ő kapott. Akkorára sikerült, hogy – s erre nem vagyok büszke – elterültem a homokban.

- Takarodj, otromba német! – rúgott erőteljesen a lábaim közé. Övön aluli volt, s ennek megtétele egy földön fekvő áldozatnál már súlyos erkölcsi hiányosságokra utal.

- Skót vagyok. – nyöszörögtem, amennyire fájdalomtól elfulladt hangom, s a hangosan megfújt duda a zúgó fejemben engedte. Jobbnak láttam, ha ezt nagyon gyorsan tisztázom, mielőtt még megöl.

A változás szinte leírhatatlan, s én mégis megpróbálom. Azok a kemény vonások, melyek a sátor felverése, s az osztrákkal folytatott vita közepette kiültek az arcára, egyszeribe semmivé foszlottak. Szeme elkerekedett, majd aggodalmas arckifejezést vett magára, ami már inkább hasonlított egy aggódó anyára, vagy nővérre. Lágy hangon szólt, s finoman segített fel.

- Ne haragudjon! – szólt a lingua francán. Volt egy olyan sejtésem, hogy a német nyelv bosszantotta így fel.

- Miért beszélt németül? – kérdezte igazolva sebtében felállított elméletemet. Mivel egyelőre csillagokat láttam a fájdalomtól, csak késve tudtam választ adni. Akkorra már besegített egyik sátrának az árnyékába.

- Hallottam önt németül beszélni. – magyaráztam.

- Mert az a ficsúr nem ért más nyelven. – puffogta mérgesen. – Tényleg elnézését kérem, nagyon fel tud bosszantani otthon is, itt is.

- Nincs harag… - préseltem ki magamból. Mertem volna mást mondani, s lefejez, vagy felakaszt az első fára. Utóbbit talán mégsem, mivel közel s távol nincs egyetlen használható száraz kóró sem.

- Szabad megkérdeznem melyik nemzet szép országa ön? – érdeklődtem néhány mély sóhaj után, ő pedig láthatóan ledöbbent. Bizonyosan nem sokan kérdezgetik ezt tőle. „_Talán nem is önálló nemzet, s azért ilyen ismeretlen? De hisz' Csehország, s Ausztria sem áll a maga lábán…" _gondoltam.

- Előbb mondja meg maga! – parancsolt rám. De hogy miféle logikai következtetés során jött rá arra, hogy én is ország vagyok, azt azóta sem tudom.

- Skócia, szolgálatára! – biccentettem, ugyanis ülve meghajolni igen nehézkes, főleg, ha valakinek az alsó fertálya fájdalmak közt vonaglik.

- Azt örömmel elfogadom. Megölné azt a nyomorult Ausztriát? – egy pillanatnyi meghökkenés után ráébredtem, mit értett félre. Igen különös nép ez, hogy nincsenek náluk ilyen udvarias megnyilvánulások.

- Ez csak egy köszönés-szerű szófordulat. – magyaráztam türelmesen.

- Különösek maguk európaiak… főleg a nyugatiak… Mi amit mondunk, az úgy is gondoljuk, s a szerint cselekszünk, illetve az mondjuk, amit gondolunk. – vezette le nekem is gyors vélemény-szerű eszmefuttatását. – Aprópó, ön honnan is érkezett?

- Skóciából. – feleltem, hátha elsiklott volna az információ felett. Meglepő, milyen türelemmel viseltettem iránta.

- Azt már mondta, de az hol van?

- A tengeren túl osztozom egy hatalmas szigeten Angliával.

- Kis, szőke fiú hatalmas szemöldökkel az Oroszlán szolgálatában?

- Ő lesz az! Tudja, hol van? – Kérdése egyszeribe eszembe jutatta, mi célból jöttem e távoli földre.

- Kellene? Nincs dolgom vele. – Volt igazság a szavaiban.

- Nos hát akkor térjük vissza a bemutatkozásra! – nyugtáztam kissé csalódottan, hogy jövetelem eredeti okáért nem sokat tehettem, ám érdeklődésem e különös nemzet iránt továbbra sem gyengült. – Önben kit tisztelhetek?

- Magyarországot. - A szót hallottam, de értelmét nem értettem.

- Hogyan, kérem? – kérdeztem vissza udvariasan.

- Mondom: MA-GYAR-OR-SZÁG. A Kárpátok lágy ölén van az otthonom.

Kis híján szélütés ért. A hunok! Francois barátomtól hallottam felőlük; veszedelmes népség. Nem hiába félt tőle az osztrák, s bár engem is kerülgetni kezdet valamiféle aggodalom a testi épségemért, amit már elvett tőlem, ezt igyekeztem elfedni.

Hallotta-e már a kedves olvasó a híres svájci mondást1: „_A magyarok nyilaitól ments meg Uram, minket!"_ Nos most, hogy jobban megfigyeltem, egy igen furcsa szabványú íj díszelgett a hátán, tegeze különös formájú volt, s övére aggatta. Angliának hatalmas gyűjteménye van ezekből, s nem egyszer használat közben is megfigyelhettem működésüket, ám ilyet még nála sem láttam. Oly' különösen görbült, hogy az ember el sem tudja képzelni, mégis hogy lehet vele célozni. Állítólag, mint később megtudtam, ha valaki elég erős volt, hogy meghajlítsa, mint a könnyű angol íjakat, sokkalta nagyobb erővel volt képes kilőni a nyilat. Már a gondolat is fájt…

- Nagyon lesápadt. – mondta aggódva – Talán kicsit nagyot ütöttem… előfordul… Igazán nagyon sajnálom.

- Áh, igazán nincs harag. – mondtam gyorsan, mikor láttam, hogy felém nyúl – Jól vagyok. – bizonygattam. – Ami azt illeti, az imént említett Angliát jöttem megkeresni, s ha nem bánja folytatnám is e tevékenységet, noha igazán örömömre szolgált önt megismerni.

Megpróbáltam felállni, s ő segített nekem, rám majdnem a szívbajt hozva. Olyan gyorsan kapott a karom után, mint éhes farkas a konc után.

- Legközelebb kerülje a német nyelv használatát, s ígérem szívélyesebb fogadtatásban lesz része.

- Ezt eszembe vésem. Isten áldja! – köszöntem el, s már ott sem voltam.

- Isten áldja önt is!

Siettem, hogy minél hamarabb kikerülje a veszélyzónából, amibe mellesleg az osztrák tábor is beletartozott. Nem is értettem, hogy voltak képesek együtt élni ilyen veszedelmekkel: egyszerre a hunok és a szaracénok. Hogy melyik a rosszabb, azt nem tudtam volna eldönteni. Egy szó, mint száz, szedtem a lábam, nehogy a végén németként vagy nem németként lenyilazzanak, mint Arthur a nyulait. Mellékesen piszok sok nyulat megeszik, s mégis annyi van belőlük, hogy a határainkon nekünk is jut bőségesen. S talán az a mondás is igaz, hogy az vagy, amit megeszel…

* * *

1 Nem tudom, hogy honnan eredeztethető e mondás, de ha valaki nem érti miért pont Svájcot választottam, nézze meg a Magyar Vándor című filmet.


	5. Chapter 5

**S ím egy újabb fejezet újabb szereplőkkel. Megint csak nem egy hosszú darab, de hát nincs mit tenni.**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

Utamat a francia sátrak közt bolyongva folytattam. Francoist kerestem. Anglia két politikai ellenségeként ösztöneinknél fogva jó barátok voltunk, noha sosem tudtam megérteni az ő Arthur iránt érzett személyes vonzalmát, ami a nemzetközi síkon úgy mutatkozott meg, hogy minden áron magához akarta csatolni az öcsémet. Az ironikus az, hogy Anglia vezetése épp ugyanezt próbálta elérni Franciaországgal szemben.

Hiába jártam végig az egész tábor területét, ami, megjegyzem, nem kis területen terült el, hála a nagyszámú francia kereszteseknek, nem leltem rá francia barátomra. Egy hosszas kutakodás után kapott információ szerint Fülöp király társaságában kellett, hogy tartózkodjon, ahol sajnálatos módon nem zavarhattam meg. Így hát vártam. Vártam és vártam, míg a nap hanyatlani nem kezdett az égen, s a gyomrom lassan őrjöngeni kezdett az éhségtől. Csak akkor sikerült elcsípnem a szép szőke fejét, mikor egy kiadós királyi lakoma után a saját sátra felé indulva pihenni tért volna.

- Hát te mit keresel itt? – kérdezte. Noha a szavak leírva nem árulják el, hangja a meglepettség mellett túláradó örömöt is árasztott, ami megmelengette a szívemet s egy pillanatra el is felejtettem, milyen farkas éhes vagyok.

- Az öcsémet. – látszott az arcán, hogy kissé megbántódott ennek hallatán – Nem tudod véletlenül, hol van? – kérdeztem. Talán kissé nyers voltam vele, ami az ő üdvözlése után nem érdemelt meg.

- Mi történt? – kiáltott fel, amikor a fáklyája fénye rám vetült. Másik kezével azonnal az arcomhoz kapott.

- Kezd elszíneződni az a szép járomcsontod. – informált a kapott pofon lenyomatának állapotáról.

- Összetalálkoztam a hun lánnyal. – vallottam be. Úgy hittem ismernie kellett, ha már mindketten itt küzdöttek a hitükért, mint országok. Ha pediglen ismerte, tudnia kellett, milyen vadember az a fehérnép.

- Mármint a magyarral. – javított ki, noha nem tudom, mi a különbség a kettő között.1

- Igen, igen. Persze. – hagytam rá.

- Olyan szép teremtés! – kezdett áradozni, s valljuk be, szépsége valóban lenyűgöző volt, csak hát… - Oh, bár engedné, hogy szeressem! De soha még olyan durván nem utasított el egyetlen nő sem, mint Ő. – sírt. Bennem pedig feltámadt egy „AHHA!" – érzés: tehát Francois eddigi állításaival szemben már más nő is utasította el. … Azt hiszem sikerült megragadnom mondandója lényegét.

Aztán belém hasított a felismerés. A bő szókinccsel rendelkező, a nagy dumájú, ömlengős pernahajder megpróbálta elterelni a figyelmemet arról, hogy az általam feltett kérdésre még nem szolgált semmiféle válasszal.

- Francois, az öcsém? – figyelmeztettem, s arca a szokásosnál gyorsabban komolyodott meg. Egyszeribe úgy elhallgatott, mint ha a lejátszandó hangszalag a végére ért volna, vagy a közepén elszakadt volna.

- Hol van? – kérdeztem nyomatékosabban.

- Lelkesen szolgálta a szász királyt, így az Oroszlán elküldte jutalomképpen egy fontos és titkos küldetésre. Még a jóságos Fülöp, aki tagja a hadjárat vezetőinek, s hűbérura Richárdnak, sem tudja, hová ment. – vallotta imígyen. Kezdett az a gyanúm támadni, hogy öcsikém előlem menekül és bujkál, s talán a hunoknál túl sok időt pazaroltam el.

- Ugye nem akarod bántani? – aggodalmaskodott a túlzottan lágy szívű francia.

- Mindössze tárgyalni vele, hogy az otthoni helyzetemet rendezzem… - pillantása bizalmatlanságot és kételkedést tükrözött – Tényleg csak politikai tárgyalásról van szó! – bizonygattam. Arról persze nem kellett tudni, hogy Arthur nem tárgyaló fél, hanem a megtárgyalandó tárgy lesz a tárgyaláson.

- Kérdezd a hűbéresünket, - hogy szerette ezt hangsúlyozni – Richárd királyt.

- Ezt a tanácsot megfogadom.

Ezennel elindultam hát az angol királyi sátor felé. Eltéveszteni sem lehetett. A tetején egy kisebb zászló lógott, de azokat a lusta oroszlánokat tökéletesen ki lehetett venni a hold fényénél. Olyan lusták voltak, hogy a maguk helyén, egy magaslaton sem volt kedvük meglebbenni.

- De Vaux! – szólítottam meg a kilépő köpcös alakot. Titeket is egy kutya vau ugatására emlékeztet a neve? Engem igen. Már akkor felfigyeltem erre a különösen franciás névre, mikor először találkoztunk egy csatában. Hűséges ANGOL nemes, a király személye körül van állandóan, és ki nem állhatja a fajtámat.

- Ki vagy? – kapott a kardjához. Hangom láthatóan erőteljesebb volt annál, semhogy ne rémült volna meg tőle.

- Scott Kirkland. – válaszul cisszegett, mint aki ezzel kívánja tudtomra adni, mennyire nem kívánatos a személyem. – Uradhoz jöttem. – vázoltam fel röviden szándékomat.

- Hiába! Richárd király nem fogad ilyen alávaló, férfinak csúfolt skótokat. – s kirántotta kardját, így cselekedtem én is. Mit nekem egy angol-francia élete? Ráadásul hangneme olyannyira sértett, hogy biztosra vehette a megtorlást, ha nem most – a fontosabb események elsőbbsége miatt – de egyszer biztosan.

- Elég, De Vaux! – hívta vissza kutyáját kilépve a sátrából az angol király, Franciország hűbérese. – Meghallgatjuk, miért jött e vörös szörnyetek elébünk. – dörmögte mély hangján. Való igaz, terjengett egy babona akkortájt Európában, miszerint a vörös hajú embereknek nincs lelke, ezért is féltek az angolok olyan nagyon tőlünk, s szólítottak minket, hithű katolikusokat pogánynak és ördögfajzatnak. Kikérem magamnak! Nekem igen is van lelkem.

- Habár nem mindig látszik, angol király, szerető fivér vagyok…

- Hazudik! – szólt közbe a köpcös kardom hegyére való jómadár – Jó királyom, a skót egy hamis nemzet. Te is tudod milyen sokszor támadt testvére ellen. – hadarta ingerülten. Én tartóztattam magam, mert ha megöltem volna a mocskos szájút, soha nem jutok közelebb Arthur megszerzéséhez.

- Én, uram, királyom, csak személyed ellen védem a népem szabad akaratomból, s az én királyom, Vilmos akaratából. De testvéremnek soha nem kívántam rosszat. Egy taknyos gyerek még, nem tudja, hogy kell kezelni egy uralkodót, főleg ha oly' erélyes, jó fizikumú, s az apa tekintélyével bíró emberről van szó, mint amilyen te vagy, angol király. – fűztem a szót hízelgéssel, melyben Richard gőgje remek táptalajra talált, s szíve megenyhült az őszinte, vakmerő, mégis hízelgő szavak hallatán. Tudtam jól, bármilyen embernél sokat lehet aratni, ha szolid vagy kevésbé szolid kritikák és intrikák után akár csak egy apró nekik tetsző szót is hallatunk. A kemény szavak miatt nem érzik annak hamisságát. És ő imígyen igen befolyásolható ember volt. Oh, oroszlánszív, ha nem társul egy bölcs bagoly vagy sas eszével! Na jó, a sasokat talán hagyjuk ki, Ausztria se nem bölcs, se nem erős.

- Elég! – kiáltotta az éles eszű De Vaux, ki valószínűleg maga is így próbált hatni királyára – Ne mérgezd tovább őfelsége elméjét hamis szavakkal! – ordította torkaszakadtából, mire immáron tekintélyes számú angol páncélosokat vonzott körünkbe.

- Nem, De Vaux, nem tudhatod, hogy hamisak e. Ennek csak egy ismerője van, ő maga. Mindazonáltal, skót – megint az engem könnyen felingerlő sértő hangnem – készen állsz-e hűséget fogadni nekem, s szolgálni a keresztet, míg e szent földet érinti lábad vagy jó lovad lába? – a lóról jut eszembe, Francoisnál hagytam megőrzésre, s vissza kellene mennem érte.

- A keresztet szolgálom, uram – hazudtam – De igásba nem hajtom fejem.

- Addig pedig nem mondhatok neked semmi, Kirkland, testvéröcséd hollétéről. Harcolj a hitedért, aztán majd csak visszatér valamikor hőn szeretett fivéred. – e szavakra felnevetett, s eltűnt sátrában tisztes búcsú nélkül. Ellenségek vagyunk, de egy viszlát, isten veled még nekem is kijárt volna, vagy nem?

* * *

1 Tudom, nem szép dolog, hogy magyar létemre ilyet írok, de kétlem, hogy a huns és a Hungarians véletlen képződött egymásból. Ejj, ejj, Scott csúnya tévhitben él, s még sokan mások. Egyszer például egy – mellesleg igen művelt – olasz kérdezte tőlem, hogy onnan ered e az elnevezésünk. Helyeseltem, hogy igen, az ELNEVEZÉSÜNK. Nem tudom, hogy megértette-e. Mind1, ez már nem tartozik e témához.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nos aki ezek után sem sajnálja majd a kicsi Arthurt, az egy szívtelen dög! De én is az vagyok, amiért megírtam ezt neki.**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

Egy rémisztő, fárasztó, kimerítő, tikkasztó nap után – hogyan máshogy, - csalódottan bolyongtam a táborban egy fekhelyre és némi étel után vágyakozván. Ahogy róttam a köröket skót sátrakat keresve, lassan elgondolkoztam, hogyan tovább. Hol lehetett Arthur? Szaladdin kezére nem kerülhetett, tehát bizonyosan nem dél felé küldte. Vissza, Európa felé még annyi értelme sem lett volna, mint a török szultán védelmére bízni, ha egyszer a veszély otthonról fenyegeti. „Keletre?" kérdeztem magamtól. „De hisz arra csak szikla, homok és halál van, azt az én öcsém nem bírja ki egymaga…"

Ahogy így elmélkedtem, ismerős hang ütötte meg a fülemet, s rádöbbentett, hogy már régen felhagytam honfitársaim keresésével, akik mindenhol elszórva vertek tábort e hatalmat közt csak amolyan kóbor lovagok módján.

- Lord Kirkland?

- Sir Kenneth? – fordultam meg túláradó örömmel, de méltóságomat magamon tartván.

- Én vagyok, uram. Hogyhogy itt látom?

- Keresek valakit.

- Örömmel segíteném önt, ha hasznomat veszi. – ajánlotta azonnal készségesen.

- Jelenleg egy kis étel, és szerény szállás éjjelre jól jönne. – mondtam ki nyíltan. Barátok közt nincs értelme takargatni a szükséget.

Habozás nélkül sátrába vezetett, s felajánlotta nekem ágyát, ám mivel láttam, hogy nem bírt másikkal, visszautasítottam. Tudva tudván, hogy egyikünk sem hajlandó addig a hevenyre feküdni, míg a másik a földre kényszerül, az összes használható ruhát és bőrt, amit ott találtunk a földre terítettük, s úgy aludtunk.

Háborúskodás és csaták edzette férfiak lévén mindketten hajnalok hajnalán felébredtünk. Keserűen örültem a ténynek, hogy engem a klánok és kiskirályok perlekedései nyomán kialakult bennünk ez az ösztön, ugyanis a tábor egyetlen más népe nem kelt még fel, s így feltűnés nélkül inthettem búcsút barátomnak, és hagyhattam el a tábort. Persze, csak miután tudtam, merre induljak.

- Egész véletlenül, Sir Kenneth, nem tudod, hová űzték öcsémet. – Szándékosan használtam az űzni szót. Azt az érzetet keltheti, hogy oda, ahova ment, akarata ellenére küldték, s azért jöttem, hogy ez ellen tegyek valamit.

A jó lovag rám emelte tekintetét, majd félre pillantott, s nem szólt egy szót sem. Meredten bámult a lassan felkelő napba, mely fekete árnyékként tűntette fel a távoli vándorló dűnéket, s szilárd hegyeket.

- Láttam elmenni, uram.

- De nem szólhatsz. – vontam le a megfigyelést, amit arcából kiolvastam.

- Lovagi becsületem a tét, uram.

- Hát ne szegd meg! – Nem vagyok olyan gyalázatos, hogy ez ráerőszakoljam, pedig megtehetném. Ezt persze egyesek – angolok – máshogy látják.

- Azonban lenne egy másik kérdésem: keleten vannak kolostorok, remeték, ahova elzarándokolhatnék, ha már itt vagyok? – Tudta mire gondolok, s láttam rajta, hogy bensője ádáz csatát vív: említse e annak a helynek a nevét, ahova Arthur ment, mert nem volt kétséges, hogy igazam van, vagy hazudnia kell adott szava miatt.

- Kolostorról nem tudok, jó uram, de a hegyeken túl egy barlangba rejtett forrásnál él egy itáliai származású remete.

- Köszönöm, barátom! Isten áldjon!

Elindultam felkeresni bujdosó öcsémet. A kor szokásaihoz híven állíg fém fegyverzetben vágtam neki a veszélyes és kifejezetten forró útnak. Még hajnal volt, de levegő már most égette, kínozta a tüdőmet, s talán az sem volt okos dolog tőlem, hogy egy régen hordott – és talán kissé kihízott – páncéllal vágtam neki egy ilyen "zarándoklatnak". A csupa vas ruházatom, bár jórészt köpeny fedte, lassacskán ropogósra sütött. Nem bántam, skótként volt már szerencsém rosszabbat is elviselnem. Különben is alsó ruhám védett valamelyest. Csak a fejem, oh szegény fejem! Az nem bírta magán elviselni a fazekat, ha pedig nem volt rajtam, a nap szele csapott meg. Akár így, akár úgy, a szédülés lassan nem szűnt, de az ájulástól még messze voltam. Egészen addig, míg gyakorlott sivatagi fejemnek eszébe nem jutott a köpenyt lehúzni a fejemen át egészen az orromig. Maga volt a Kánaán sisak nélkül árnyékban.

Egyszer csak egy fát pillantottam meg, mely valamennyi árnyékkal is megajándékozta a földet. Dél volt, tombolt a forróság, hát lepihentem. Ittam én, s a sisakomból a lovam is, ám mivel hosszú volt az út, amint a páncélom lehűlt kissé, újra útnak indultam. Egy sziklás domb aljában ért az éj, s egy rövid álom után, melyben öcsém ismét daliás férfivá érett, a hajnal is ott talált. Meg kell említsem hős hátasomat, aki ha nem borítja fel levetett csízmáimat, egy skorpió mérge okozott volna nekem hatalmas kínokat.

Utam ezúttal olyan tájra vitt, amilyenhez hasonló helyen sem jártam még: egy sós tó partjára. Azt mondják, az ember lóháton is ráléphet, mert már nem tó az, csak só. A neve mindössze egykori mivoltára utal. Én mégsem mertem rálépni, hanem türelmesen megkerültem. Sivár és tökéletesen sík pusztaságon kellett átkelnem, hol nem termett meg semmi. Csak délibábot láttam. Egyszer egy óriási vas torony emelkedett kis a földből. Rácsos, lyukacsos szerkezete volt, hasznát nem tudtam, de emberek tömegei mozgolódtak a két keresztbe elhelyezett vasszerkezeten és a legtetején. A közepén pedig egy fém doboz szállította őket, hogy lépcső nélkül juthassanak a megfigyelőállásokra. Másszor egy megdőlt torony került elém, ahol úgy jártak az emberek, mint a részegek, mert a padló fölé még egy fa tákolmányt szereltek, hogy ne csússzanak ki az ablakok hatalmas réseim. Ennek sem láttam értelmét. Aztán láttam még olyan hatalmas hidakat, hogy a Firth of Forth öblöt is keresztül szelnék Edinburgh-nál. Egy tornyot, melynek a tetején egy olyan óra állt függőlegesen, amelyen két mutató magától mozgott, és mutatta az időt a nap állásától függetlenül. Ez is ostobaságnak tűnt, hiszen nem lehet egyszerre kétféle idő.

Ahogy a táj újra megváltozott, s dűnés vidékké alakult, ezek a különös délibábok semmivé lettek. Szerencsére. Kezdett bosszantani az értelmetlenségük, kivéve a hidaké, ami nagyon is hasznos lett volna.

E dűnés vidék végtelennek tetszett, mint a tenger, s az ember könnyen beleőrülhetett az elveszettség érzésébe. Lovam térdig a homokba süllyedt, s ha megbotlott, az én cipőmbe is bőven jutott a forró porszemcsékből. A vizem elfogyott, utolsó kortyokat négylábú barátomnak adtam. A melegtől egyre jobban szédültem, noha a köpeny a fejemen volt, s lassan az irányt is kezdtem eltéveszteni.

Felérvén az egyik dűne tetejére kínkeserve küzdelmek árán, furcsa délibábnak tűnő valamit láttam. Szemben velem különös nyomokat kezdett elfújni a szél. Olyan volt, mintha valami egyenetlen legördült volna onnan. Aztán követtem a nyomfoszlányokat a szememmel és lent a dűne-völgyben egy különös tárgy fémesen fénylett. Meglehetősen bántotta a szememet, mégsem bírtam másfelé nézni. Lassan ki tudtam venni egy páncél körvonalait; valaki levethette, amin nem csodálkoztam. Szinte már izzott a nap hevétől. Mivel érdekelt, ki járhatott előttem erre, odalovagoltam, hogy lássam, milyen címert festettek rá.

A páncél kicsi volt, s legnagyobb döbbenetemre egy kéz is kikandikált alóla. A fém vörösre, hólyagosra, néhol már elevenre égette a bőrt, így kizártnak tartottam, hogy az a szerencsétlen gyermek, akit a szülei ide küldtek, még életben lett volna. Az egész teste eltűnt a forró fémben, s ki tudja, mi kínozhatta eszméletvesztése előtt. A fejét nem láttam, a szél finoman betakarta homokkal, mintha már a természet is hantolná fiatal sarját.

Letérdeltem mellé, hogy magam felé fordítsam, s elmondjak egy imát érte. Nem voltam hitében meggyőzött keresztény, de az a fiú annak tűnt, s ennyit megérdemelt. Alig értem a páncél nyaki részéhez, az én kezem is hólyagosra égett, s így egy gyors mozdulattal hátára fordítottam a fiút. Ahogy megláttam az arcát, megállt bennem az ütő. Arthur feküdt ott félholtan a tűző naptól agyonégetve. Arca vörös volt, így nap által kiszívott haja szinte világított, s egybeolvadt a sivatag homokjával. Nyakát égett hólyagok borították, néhol kifakadtak, épp úgy, ahogy a kezén. Teste többi részét talán megvédte az alsóruha a súlyos sérülésektől.

Abban a pillanatban, és sokáig utána eszembe sem jutott, mi terveim voltak vele. Gondolkodás nélkül, szinte ösztönösen, s a nagy sietségben kissé ügyetlenül szabadítottam ki fém börtönéből. Vizet nem tudtam neki adni, de árnyékot igen. Szakadt alsó ruháját rajta hagytam, s ráterítettem a köpenyem addig is, míg leoldottam magamról a páncélt. Egy alig elő apró példa volt rá, hogy helyesen cselekszem.

A köpenyembe burkolva hagytam, úgy tettem fel a lovam hátára, míg én mellette sétáltam. Igyekeztem követni visszafelé a nyomait, hátha valami közeli oázist, forrást hagyott botor módon maga mögött. A dűnére felérve láttam, hogy sejtéseim helyesek voltak. Messze, de nem elérhetetlenül messze felsejlett egy kis sziklás vidék, ahol fák nőttek. Ott lennie kellett víznek.

* * *

**Örömmel veszem a kommentekben a találgatásokat a futurisztikus délibábokra :-)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kíváncsi lennék, kinek mennyire jöttek be elő feltételezései...**

**Yaoi funkciókat kiiktatni!**

* * *

Akárhogy siettem, rohantam, szedtem a lábam, ahogy bírtam, nem sikerült elérnünk a forrást, csak mikor a nap már hanyatlani kezdett. Égett a fejem, szúrt a tüdőm, minden mozdulatom felért egy-egy órás kínzással, a testemben a vér őrülten lüktetett, elhomályosítva elmémet. Egy apró tó, vagyis inkább tócsa jelképezte a forrást, mely nem folyt semerre, csak párolgott a nagy melegben. Azonban mellett kellemes idő volt a fák lomjainak árnyékában, s a mindenhol nedves talajon.

Első dolgom volt, hogy fejemet a hűsítő vízbe mártsam. A parton térdepelve maradtam ott, kényeztetve a fejbőrömet, és egyben elmémet, miközben jó hátasom mohón oltotta szomját. Ahogy lassan eszemhez tértem, leemeltem Arthurt a nyeregből, s az árnyékban kicsomagoltam. Most pótoltam, amit megtalálásakor elmulasztottam ellenőrizni: él-e még? Gyengén, de még lélegzett. Először megpróbáltam megitatni, de a víz kicsorgott a szája szélén, így ezzel felhagytam, nehogy a végén vízbe fojtsam a sivatag kellős közepén.

Forrón égő testét sürgősen le kellett hűtenem, s ezért – parázna gondolatoknak nincs helye! – meztelenre vetkőztettem. Felemeltem gyönge kis testét – igazán kis semmi súlya volt -, eszméletlenségében annyira elernyedt, hogy majd kifordult a kezemből minden tagja, s így vittem be a tóba. Lassan a víz alá engedtem, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy feje egy pillanatra se kerüljön a vízfelszín alá. Letérdepeltem mellé – még ruhában -, fejét az ölembe tettem. Mivel nekem a víz partközelben lábszárközépig ért, ez kifejezetten kényelmes volt. Alulról én is kellemesen lehűltem, s igyekeztem nem gondolni arra, hogy vizes holmikban az éjjel könnyen betegre fagyhatok.

Arthur teste kezdett normálisabb hőmérsékletet felvenni, de arca még mindig égett, égetett. Haját óvatosan bevizeztem, teljesen a fejére tapadt, amitől ő maga még kisebbnek és elesettebbnek látszott. Arcát folyamatosan, s félálomba merülgetvén kissé szórakozottan locsolgattam. Egyszer sem adta jelét, hogy jobban lenne. Napnyugta felé újra itatni próbáltam, ezúttal sikerrel. Öntudatlanul, de mohón itta, amit a szájába töltöttem. Ugyan nagyon meglepett, de azt éreztem, hogy megnyugodtam, s szinte azonnal dideregni kezdtem a vizes ruhában. Úgy határoztam, hogy még csak az hiányozna, hogy Arthur egyszerre égjen, s legyen megfázva, ezért a partra evickéltem vele.

Miután valamelyest megszáradtunk, én kicsit nehézkesebben, köpenyemet – melyben három ember is elfért volna - a földre terítettem, lefeküdtem szorosan magamhoz vonva Arthurt, hogy aztán a szövet egyik felét takarókén használhassuk. Örömmel tapasztaltam, hogy a teste alig melegebb már az enyémnél. Rég volt már, hogy ilyen közel, s ilyen nyugodtam aludtunk egymás mellett, s hogy ő a karomat használhatta párnájának. Ezúttal nem is kínoztak azok a sötét álomképek a felnőtt Arthurról; gondtalan mély álomba merültem.

Hajnalban, ahogy pislogni kezdtem, különös látomás tűnt fel. Egy pucér, vörös bőrű szőkeség feneke táncolt előttem. Nem is! Futott. Láttam, ahogy a kicsi lábak egyre távolabb viszik őt. Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, míg összekötöttem valós emlékeim szálait ezzel a látomással, s rájöttem, hogy az öcsém fut ott veszett iramban. Na akkor mint akit hideg zuhany ért, felpattantam, s rohantam utána. A fene egye meg a kis mocskot, így hálálta meg a jó szívemet! Egyszer legyen valaki kedves a testvérével!

Szerencsére ő maga volt olyan hosszú, mint az én lábaim, hát néhány szökkenéssel utolértem, s üstökénél fogva megragadtam, és a levegőbe emeltem. Magamhoz szorítottam, hogy lábainak jelezzek, felesleges fárasztaniuk magukat, de azok, ha már nem futhattak, engem ajándékoztak meg kék-zöld foltokkal.

- Lenyugszik! – próbáltam meg türelmesen hatni rá. Teljes sikertelenség koronázta tettemet.

- Kuss, ha mondom! – ordítottam, s jól megráztam a kis visítozó kölyköt.

Nem értett a szép szóból, és tovább ütött, ahol csak ért, hogy szabadulhasson. Szinte észre sem vettem, és a keze megtalálta az övemen csüngő tőrt, amit semmi pénzért soha le nem vettem volna. Pedig most kellett volna. Pillanatnyi habozás nélkül kirántotta a helyéről, s az én oldalamba azonnal fájdalom nyílalt, méghozzá olyan hirtelen, hogy térdre estem. Döbbenetemben elengedtem Arthur, és mindkét kezemmel a vérző sebhez kaptam.

- Nem hagyom! – kiáltotta első értelmes szavait – olyan jellemző, nem?

- Mégis mit? – mordultam fel. Nem hittem volna, hogy tényleg megölne, ám ijedtében a nyakamhoz tartotta a tőrt.

- Amit tenni akartál. – na ezt de pontosan meghatározta.

- Úgy érted ne mentsem meg az irhádat attól, hogy elevenen ropogósra sülj? – kiabáltam nekidőlve a tőr élének, de ő visszahúzta – Akkor menj Isten hírével!

Nem csinált semmit, s én ezt úgy értelmeztem, hogy hajlandó megadni magát.

- Tedd le a tőrt! – parancsoltam.

- Nem!

- Még egyszer elmondom, s ha utána sem teszed le, itt hagylak megverve, anyaszült meztelen a sivatagban. Megnézném, mit művelnek veled majd a szaracénok, ha megtalálnak és addig nem halsz éhen. Tedd le a tőrt!

Rákezdvén a sírásra kiejtette kezéből a fegyvert. Piros színben játszó bőrét kezdte dörzsölni, ám csak még több fájdalmat okozott magának. Én lassan felálltam, már amennyire sebem engedte, egyik kezemmel megragadtam Arthur haját, úgy parancsoltam vissza az árnyékba. Mivel azelőtt mindkét kezemet a sebemre szorítottam, most öcsikém haja is felvette arcának színét. Akkor nem gondoltam vele, de ez egyre erősebb rémülettel és borzadállyal töltötte el. Csak ment ott mellettem zokogva, felhagyva minden ellenkezéssel. Olyan könnyű volt megtörni!

- Na most miért bőgsz? – kérdeztem, amint beértünk az árnyékba. Tényleg nem értettem, hiszen még csak meg sem ütöttem, ha el is kaptam. Ő nem méltatott válaszra, csak magába fojtotta a heves sírást, amibe persze egész lénye beleremegett.

- Kérdeztem valamit!

- Fáj… - nyögte.

- Mi?

- A fejem. Szét fog repedni és kifolyik az agyam. – szipogta. Kis gyermeki lélek… Hőgutát kaphatott, amit persze nem csodáltam.

- Vannak kötöző rongyok az egyik nyeregtáskában.

Több nem is kellett, már hozta is őket. Hosszas keresés után, természetesen. Parancs nélkül kimosta, s bekötötte a sebemet, ami ügyetlenségének hála egy nagyobbacska karcolás volt. Dolga végeztével visszavonult egy fa tövébe szipogni. Teljesen magába gubózott, s úgy hagyta magán elhatalmasodni a zokogást. Én odabicegtem a forráshoz, hogy szomjamat oltsam.

- Gyere ide! – parancsoltam, és ő azonnal ugrott – Igyál, amennyi csak beléd fér. – Hát percekig várhattam, hogy végezzen. Utána jött a kedvenc részem. Amint félénken rám merészelte emelni a tekintet, hogy megtudja, mit akarok, megragadtam a karját, és beljebb húztam, ott pedig gyönge testét könnyedén a víz alá nyomtam. Épp úgy remegett félelmében, mikor egy anyafarkas elé löktem, hogy lője le – mert hát úgy lehet legjobban kigyógyulni a félelmekből, ha szembenézünk velük. Ettől függetlenül Arthur nem ellenkezett, csak hagyta, had tegyem vele, amit akarok.

Letérdepeltem mellé úgy, ahogy egy nappal korábban, s locsolni kezdtem az arcát, a hajából pedig kimostam a véremet. Egyszeribe úgy nézett reám, hogy elszégyelltem magam. Olyan hála, de ugyanakkor döbbenet volt a tekintetében, hogy azon gondolkodtam, jó tréfa volna, ha fojtogatni kezdeném, ami végül mégsem következett be.

- Bocsánat! – suttogta elhaló hangon.

- Hm? – próbáltam bőven kifejteni, hogy hangereje miatt még csak nem is értettem mit mondott. Persze nyomban rájöttem.

- Azt. – mutatott a sebemre. – Ne legyél rám mérges…

- Túlélem. – válaszoltam sokkal szelídebben, mint ahogy eddig beszéltem vele – Jobb? – simítottam végig az arcát. Ő csak bólintott… legalábbis úgy hiszem... annak tűnt… És megint sírni kezdett! Csak tudnám, miért! Rá is akartam ripakodni, hogy ha már keresztes lovagot játszik, legyen egy kicsit férfi, ám akkor ő megfogta a kezem, és arcához szorította. Nem akartam elhinni, hogy ennyivel ellágyította a szívem.

Aznap, s még az elkövetkezendő négy napban, amíg volt élelmünk, s ő jobban nem lett, többször megismételtük ezt a fürdőzést. Mi több, a praktikum érdekében – parázna gondolatoknak kívül tágasabb! – én is megváltam a ruháimtól, csak a kötést hagytam magamon. Magától értetődik, hogy nem akartam a forrás vizét sebbel mérgezni, azzal nem mehettem be. A parton ülve hagytam lábaimat a vízben, s Arthur ezeknek dőlt neki, hogy hűtse a testét. Egy szó nem sok, annyit nem beszéltünk, de szerintem jobb is volt ez így.

A negyedik nap reggelére Arthur már visszanyerte valamelyest a normális színét, s a mozgás sem okozott neki kibírhatatlan fejfájást. Megúszta a fejének kirepedését, s agyának elfolyását, így hát jobb volt útnak indulni, messze volt még az otthon.

- Hazajössz? – kérdeztem.

- János herceg miatt nem lehet. – húzta magára köpenyem. Úgy rühellte a napot, hogy teljesen el is tűnt alatta. Csak a lába – amit rongyokba bugyoláltam a védelem érdekében – lógott az enyém előtt. El sem érte volna a kengyelt, akármilyen rövidre veszem is. De ő, Oroszlánszívű Richárd kis lovagja páncélt öltött.

- Maradhatsz Robin Hood barátoddal, vagy velem.

- Veled sem lehet.

- Csak mint testvér, nem mint ország.

- Richárd király nem engedné.

- Nem kell tudnia. Most viszonylagos béke van, hála annak, hogy ő inkább sivatagi oroszlánt játszik, a ha a katonák otthon nem támadják egymást, itt pedig egymás oldalán harcolnak, nem látom okát, hogy ne maradhass velem. Nos? Tudok egy rövidebb utat.

- Jó. – bökte ki nagy sokára, s mi messze elkerültük a keresztény tábort.

* * *

**Sajnálattal közlöm, hogy bizonytalan időre - mely halmaznak tagja a végtelen is - ezennel befejezettnek nyilvánítom pár fejezetes ficemet. Előfordulhat, hogy kedvet kapok majd a hazaút megírásához, de egyelőre idáig nem jutottam el. **

**Mindenesetre remélem kellően elszórakoztattam a kedves olvasóimat.**

**U.i.: Aki a hetalia miatt történelem mániás, hajlamos elromantikázni a múltban, s szereti kis hazánk nagy embereinek nevét hallana a világirodalomban, ajánlom az én példaképem, Walter Scott regényeit. Eleddig kettőt olvastam - újonnan találtam rá -, s többször is említést tesz drága népünkről.**


End file.
